Lightoria Bay
Lightoria Bay '''is the seventh stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Lightoria Bay is comprised of a section of a huge park called Loho Land. It's located north of Smog City. Much of the stage is decorated in bright teal and red colors, with yellow buildings with red roofs circling around it. On the bottom area, there's a train station with numerous shuttles going back and forth. Numerous carnival rides are seen in the background, alongside Megaraph far off in the distance. '''Lightoria Park is much more of a playhouse, with toyhouse-like aspects such as a colorful floor and cartoonish enemies, alongside a much more confusing route. Numerous areas of the park are lit up by fireworks, which are holograms. The fireworks take the shape of either Spark or a GPA. https://i.imgur.com/w1riEKz.png Level Architecture The stage focuses on confusing layouts and holograms. After a section with a bunch of loops, you'll encounter some Plats, which'll help you cross. You'll also encounter a split path, as well as a road platform that generates under your feet (that you can pass through from under). There are Beejays in your path, so take them out quickly lest they hurt you with bullets. After dropping down later on, the lights will turn off, making the rest of the park look like it's dark. However, this doesn't affect your area, so it's more of an aesthetic difference. You'll then have to scale a bunch of Plats (a Megagram Hammer nearby will help you hit them), but beware of the Blats, as they'll damage you. Afterwards, you'll have to weave between holographic spikes before returning to regular platforming. You'll reach a save point, with some springs. Take the springs up, and you'll face off against R.G.Beecks. Defeat him, and you'll move on to the next section of the stage. Lightoria Park has numerous different routes, but each of them are fairly short and showcase what you've already seen (albeit with a new enemy in Sr. Rub). However, all of those routes lead to the same place: a fight with a Green Wheeler. Destroy it, and you'll dash on a long road before coming to an area with more Sr. Rubs. There'll also be balls spawning, which, while they don't hurt you, they'll move you around and possibly make you get hit by an enemy. Cross some more Plats while keeping a Green Wheeler at bay, and you'll soon reach the boss: Romalo. After Spark talks to Romalo, the fight will begin. Once it's over, Romalo will disappear, leaving his cloak behind. Hit the Level Clear Sign, then go to the right to go into the forest... Fark's Story Differences Fark's version of the stage puts in Gezers and Noobs to make the stage trickier (including in the Green Wheeler fight). However, the platforming sections are easier, thanks to Fark having wall-climbing and double-jumping at his disposal. Trivia *Pre-kickstarter, the stage was similar to Technology Tree from Sonic: After The Sequel (a Sonic fangame LakeFeperd created before Spark), and the second half was an acid trip, due to Spark taking a dip in some chemicals. https://i.imgur.com/2ilv2dM.png * The "Romalo on a ball" holograms in the background were going to turn evil and shoot spikes. These can still be found in the files. https://i.imgur.com/KeMsfA2.png References Category:Locations Category:Stages